Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch
Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch (うさぎオヤブンの得意技, Usagi Oyabun no Tokui Waza; lit. "Boss Rabbit's Special Skill") is the ninth episode of Dragon Ball and the ninth episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary This episode starts off with Oolong and Bulma arguing as Yamcha and Puar follow close behind them. Goku, Bulma, and Oolong stop in a town to refuel the hovercar while Bulma takes off to go shopping. Meanwhile, the people of the town seem to be scared of Bulma. The gas station owner gives them the gas for free; he seems to be afraid of Bulma as well. Bulma finds a shop that sells Dyno Capsules, and she manages to get $100 worth of them for free. The shopkeeper is afraid of Bulma as well. Then, she enters a clothes shop and buys some new clothes while still wearing the bunny ears, she does not even realize that she is wearing them until she looks at herself in a mirror; she takes them off, much to the surprise of the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper asks if she is with the Rabbit Mob, and she replies that she is not, she does not even know who they are. Angrily, the shopkeeper throws her out of the store for tricking him. All of a sudden, no one seems to be afraid of Bulma anymore, or even notices her presence. Meanwhile, two armed men wearing Rabbit ears come into town and start causing trouble, leaving people to fear for their safety. The two men refer to themselves as "The Rabbits"; they quickly notice Bulma and proceed to hit on her, because she a new girl in town, but she refuses their advances. Goku fights with the men, and easily defeats them. Then, they call for their boss to come into town, which sends the townspeople into a panic. The boss turns out to be a giant rabbit named Monster Carrot. Meanwhile, from a distance, Yamcha tries to remember something about the monster rabbit. Monster Carrot appears to call for a truce and offers to shake Bulma’s hand. Then, Yamcha remembers that the rabbit's touch is his weapon. Bulma slaps his hand and gets turned into a carrot. Goku prepares to go on the offensive, but Monster Carrot threatens to eat Bulma if he tries to attack. Goku admits defeat, and Oolong takes off in the hovercar. Then, the Rabbits proceed to beat up Goku. Yamcha intervenes and takes out the thugs while Puar, who is now transformed, takes the carrot from Monster Carrot’s hands. Yamcha then instructs Goku to use his Power Pole to take out Monster Carrot so he wouldn’t have to touch him. Meanwhile, Monster Carrot goes after Puar. Puar smacks into a pole and falls to the ground, dropping the carrot. Goku, Yamcha, and Monster Carrot all jump for the carrot, but Goku uses his Power Pole to knock the carrot away. Goku and Yamcha avoid touching Monster Carrot, with Bulma intact. Monster Carrot notices Puar and threatens to turn her into a carrot, but Puar transforms into Monster Carrot himself and threatens to touch him. Goku then uses his Power Pole to smack Monster Carrot and threatens to do it again if he didn’t change Bulma back to normal. Monster Carrot does as he is told, and Bulma returns to normal. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Puar have fled the scene with Yamcha commenting that Bulma was easier to be around when she was a carrot. Later on, Oolong returns to town and gets verbally bashed by Bulma long for taking off. Oolong also comments that Bulma was nicer as a carrot which makes her angrier. With the Rabbits tied up, Goku uses his Power Pole to take them to the moon. When he comes back to Earth, he explains that if the gang makes treats for all the children of the world for a whole year, he will come up and bring them down. Major events *Yamcha and Puar help Goku for the first time. Voice cast Battles *Goku vs. Rabbit Mob *Goku vs. Monster Carrot *Goku, Yamcha and Puar vs. Monster Carrot Techniques *Flight - Used by Puar. *''Superhuman Jump'' - Used by Monster Carrot. *Magic Touch - Used by Monster Carrot. *Shapeshifting - Used by Puar. Transformations *Carrot - Used by Bulma via Magic Touch. *Bird - Used by Puar via Shapeshifting. *Monster Carrot - Used by Puar via Shapeshifting. Appearances Location *Earth **Diablo Desert ***Mushroom Forest ****Monster Carrot's Village *Moon Objects *Hovercar *Bunny costume *Power Pole *Car *DynoCap *Gun *Tail *Sunglasses Differences from the Manga *The fight between Goku, Yamcha & Monster Carrot was extended. Filler *Monster Carrot chasing Puar after she got the carrot and then crashing into a mushroom tree. Inconsistencies *Goku's trip to the moon is one of several instances where Saiyans have survived in the vacuum of space without any adverse effects, despite Frieza's claim that such an environment would kill Goku (see Trivia about Saiyans). This is really more of a gag and not meant to be taken seriously, though. *There was a color error of Monster Carrot's outfit, in one scene, it was black, afterwards it returned to its normal color, green. Trivia *Monster Carrot is also called Boss Rabbit, but no one calls him that in the series. *A store named "Toriya Motors" can be seen in the background referencing the last name of the series creator Akira Toriyama. *When Monster Carrot threatened to turn Bulma into a carrot, Goku says he hates carrots which is ironic since his real Saiyan name is Kakarot, a pun for carrot. *Toriyama explains in the Dragon Ball: Bouken Special that Goku's trip to the moon did not turn him into a Great Ape because at the time it was only a half moon, and Goku will not transform unless it is a full moon. The Earth's shadow on the moon prevents the moon from producing enough Blutz Waves for the transformation. *Monster Carrot's fate may be based on the legend of the moon rabbit. When the moon is viewed in the Southern Hemisphere, you can see a rabbit with a pot like shape nearby. Gallery Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball